Still a Protector
by MercuryStars
Summary: Lucifer, no matter how long he's been in the cage, is still an archangel. Still a protector with his very own prophet to protect and when Lucifer's protective he's very protective. Enter Alia Elmrich, the young prophet with her very own guardian devil. Or Lucifer gets his wish and is dragged out of the cage to save the life of seventeen-year-old prophet Alia Elmrich.
1. 1- Get your hands off my prophet

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Supernatural._

 **A/N- Hey guys! I was thinking about how all of the prophets have an archangel protector for when their threatened and, well, that led me here! Enjoy! Ps- Lucifer is not possessing Nick, or anyone for that matter, but is in a vessel which looks exactly like him. Pps- There will probably be some continuity errors, sorry in advance.**

Chapter 1- Get your hands off my prophet.

* * *

"Bloody cage, bloody hell, what did I really do that was so bad?" Lucifer grumbled, running his fingers over the bars as he sat in the corner of his prison. Taking a deep sigh, he threw his head back and screamed, "I want out!" To his shock, mere moments later, he felt a pulling in his soul, something deep and urgent. Now he didn't just want out he _needed_ out.

Lucifer screamed again and suddenly he was standing in the centre of an unfamiliar room. Glancing around said room he saw peeling paint and grey walls, shabby, stained carpeting and dilapidated furniture. Before he had a chance to do anything else he heard a whimpering in the corner and saw a girl pressed against the wall, lying on the floor, curled in on herself out of pain and fear. Towering over her was a man who looked as ragged as the room in which he stood, his fist raised in the air. Lucifer froze as the man's fist connected with the girl's face and her lip burst, blood colouring the man's fist as the girl cried out in pain. Anger filled his being as he finally recognized the girl when she turned towards him.

Alia Elmrich. A prophet. _His_ prophet! Lucifer realised furiously as his eyes flared red. 'Calm down.' He thought to himself as he took in a deep breath, his now blue eyes meeting her fearful brown ones. Though he could tell it wasn't him who she was afraid of.

"That's enough of that now." He said loudly and watched as the man whirled around to him, rage clear on his face, "Who in the-" he began yelling before Lucifer cut him off. "Buh, buh, buh! You, hush. Alia, come here." Lucifer's voice was steady but the anger and power were clear. He waited a moment as Alia hurriedly stumbled to his side before turning his attention to her, "You okay, kid?" The real concern in his voice shocked even him, "I'll be fine," she mumbled, wiping the blood from her lip on her sleeve, her other arm wrapped around her chest. "Good, that's good," Lucifer nodded, mostly to himself, he wasn't exactly sure how to do the whole concerned thing but he could try, "now, who's he?"

"My father." Alia spat angrily, yet the hurt was still evident. "I'll teach you to speak with that tone about me you little bitch!" Alia's father raged as he charged at her, causing the girl to shrink behind Lucifer's back. Just as the man reached them, however, Lucifer shook his head, scoffed and snapped his fingers, instantly turning him to dust. The room was silent for a moment until Alia turned to the Devil and smiled shyly, "Thanks." Ruffling her shoulder-length auburn hair, Lucifer mumbled, "Don't mention it. Come on kid, let's get out of here."

* * *

The duo had ended up in a retro-themed diner, sitting at an out of the way table near the back. "So, I guess I should probably explain what just happened." Lucifer began, trying to work out how to explain everything to the seventeen-year-old prophet.

"It's okay. I already know everything. Including who you are, Lucifer." Alia grinned as Lucifer stared at her, shocked. "Hmm, that's funny, most prophets are oblivious to their power and it's meaning, so tell me how could you know?" Lucifer questioned, watching her intently.

Turning serious, Alia answered, "I've come to gather through my visions that I'm more precise or powerful or whatever than most prophets. My visions are more detailed and easier to see and decipher. I also know you're meant to be in hell, in a cage but got out cause I was in danger." Looking down the young prophet played with the hem of her jumper before meeting The Devil's eyes again, "I've been hurt before. Why did you never show up then."

Lucifer felt something in his stomach as he saw the look in her eyes, though he couldn't really work out what it was. Perhaps guilt? "This time would have been fatal." He answered simply, though it hurt.

Silence followed for a while until a new realisation dawned on the Devil. "This time would have been fatal." He repeated and Alia nodded in agreement, slightly confused. "Which means," he continued, "your injuries are more serious than you're letting on." Lucifer knew he was correct when a guilty look bloomed on the young prophet's face.

"It's not your problem. You have bigger things to worry about." Alia mumbled, yes she felt bad for hiding things but she didn't want to burden her new acquaintance with anything else. Not after he already saved her.

"Of course it's my problem!" Lucifer whispered angrily but seeing Alia flinch away from him he let the anger fade when he spoke again, "You're my prophet. I'm going to protect you and that includes making sure your injuries are healed and there's no further danger."

Leaning forward Lucifer tapped to fingers to her forehead but when nothing happened he cursed under his breath. "So it seems there are some conditions to your release," Alia joked wryly. Lucifer snapped his fingers a few times while staring at a man sitting at the counter.

"What are you trying to do now?" She questioned exasperatedly, tilting her head to the side. "I'm trying to explode that guy." The Devil announced, going to try again as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Reaching across the table Alia slapped his hand, "Quit it!" she exclaimed. "Oh, he's earmarked for hell anyway." He retorted, not looking at her.

That changed however when he heard a sharp intake of breath and saw her hunched over, clutching at her ribs. "Alia, you okay?" Alia tried to answer, "I-I'm-" but was cut off by an abrupt coughing fit. Looking down at the table the pair saw blood and Lucifer instantly got up and hooked an arm under her shoulders and started to quickly guide them out of the diner.

They'd almost made it out when a waitress blocked their path and looked down at Alia, "Hey are you okay, miss?" Alia tried for a smile and as clearly as she could, replied, "Yeah, I'm just feeling really sick, isn't that right dad?" When Lucifer didn't immediately answer she discreetly kicked him, "Right yes. Time to go."

With that, the pair sidestepped the waitress and made their escape. "Nosy waitress' getting in the way," Lucifer grumbled, adjusting his hold on Alia so she was more comfortable. "She-she was-ju-just trying to help-" was all Alia got out before she erupted into another coughing fit, blood splattering onto the front of Lucifer's shirt as she collapsed. Lucifer tried to control her fall as she crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The Devil proceeded to pick her up again and hold her bridal style as he shook his head. His powers didn't currently work but he hoped his wings did and he knew exactly where he needed to go, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

 **A/N- So! That was the first chapter, did you like it? I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it but I figure I'll work it out as I go along. Till next time! :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	2. 2- Alia, meet Team Free Will

**A/N- Good day, everyone! I didn't think I'd get into this fic as much as I did but I'm actually really enjoying writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

Lucifer was glad to find his wings actually did still work and quietly landed on the balcony in the Men of Letters bunker. "Sam, Dean, good to see you again. Castiel how ya doin'?" Lucifer asked as casually as he could, hopping down the stairs. Subconsciously shielding Alia from their view.

"Lucifer! What the hell are you doing here?!" Dean barked as the trio shifted into offensive positions. "Yeah, not to mention how'd you get out of the cage?" Sam asked curiously and sceptically.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Lucifer could no longer hide Alia and didn't miss it when the three of them quickly glanced at her warily and then at him accusingly. Ignoring both their looks and their questions Lucifer asked a question of his own. "You all just going to stand there or are you actually going to HELP ME?!" Yelling the last two words.

When none of them moved Lucifer looked directly at Castiel, focusing all of his attention solely on him. "You know who this is Castiel?" Castiel's eyes darted to Dean for a second before he addressed Lucifer.

"Alia Elmrich. Prophet of the Lord." He stated nervously as he took in the girls injuries. "You're damn right. Now help her." The Devil demanded, stalking forward and gently passing her to the angel. Castiel looked down at her for a moment and then back up to Lucifer and nodded, leaving to the hospital room.

Once the pair were gone Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, flicked it on and dropped it to the floor, a ring of holy oil suddenly igniting around Lucifer, effectively trapping him. Raising an eyebrow the Devil in question mumbled, "Really guys, you just had a ring of holy oil set up?"

"Yeah! For situations like this!" Dean snapped back glaring at him. "Look, now isn't the time for bitching you two, we want answers," Sam added, cutting off Lucifer's retort, so the Devil settled for sticking his tongue out at the brothers instead.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face wearily, "What are you even doing here?" Contemplating whether or not, to tell the truth, Lucifer finally sighed, "Alia's hurt bad and I can't heal her. You and your angel can."

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he watched Sam and Dean have a conversation without saying a word, Sam turning away first. "So what are you saying? Why can't you heal her? You got her here and by the way you appeared on the balcony, I'm assuming you can fly. Why do you even care?"

"Yeah fun thing Sammy, my powers seem to come and go." Lucifer snarked, he was frankly pissed about being trapped in the holy oil and not being able to make sure Alia was okay. It worried Lucifer how much he'd come to care about the prophet in such a short time but he also knew he didn't really mind.

"Wow. Real helpful. Back to me. Tell us how you got out of the cage. Now." Dean demanded, crossing his arms with an unimpressed glare on his face. Lucifer was going to make a comment about Dean's tone but stopped when he heard a panic-stricken cry come from where he knew Alia was.

"Alia!" he yelled, eyes glowing red, holy fire extinguishing in moments. Moving quickly he shoved past Sam and Dean, sending each brother to the floor. As the anxious Devil raced towards Alia the boys picked themselves up and followed after him.

* * *

Upon reaching his destination, Lucifer saw Alia trembling in the corner, eyes glazed over and Castiel slowly moving towards her. Lucifer charged forward and when Castiel turned to look at him the Devil just swept his arm to the side, sending the angel careening into the wall and dropping to the floor upon impact.

"Alia, kid, hey, it's me, Lucifer. You okay? What's wrong? What did he do?" Lucifer rushed out, crouching half a meter away from the shaking girl.

"I didn't do anything," Castiel stated, picking himself up from the floor with the help of Sam and Dean. Lucifer whirled around, eyes glowing like hellfire as he glared at him. Before Lucifer could say anything, however, Alia mumbled, "L-Lucifer? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, kid, don't worry." It took a while, the Winchesters and Castiel leaving, along with many reassurances from Lucifer for Alia to calm down and come back to the present.

"Okay kid, tell me what happened." The Devil muttered, sitting down and leaning against the wall next to Alia. The young prophet took a deep breath, still trying to steady herself even after all the time spent with Lucifer helping her get back to the present.

"Umm, well I'm guessing I passed out after we left the diner," she looked to Lucifer for confirmation and with his nod continued, "so when I woke up I was over there and Castiel was next to me. He was holding my arm and had his other hand on my forehead and I didn't recognise him or where I was. I freaked out. You know I didn't have the best home life, I just got scared."

Lucifer felt another surge of rage and protectiveness as Alia explained what had happened. "Bloody Castiel! Typical angel idiocy. I'll deal with him." Lucifer moved to stand up to go and confront Castiel but was forced to stop when Alia grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the floor with her.

"It's not Castiel's fault, it's no one's fault. He was just helping me and he did actually heal me. I need to thank him. I also need to thank you, Luci." Lucifer ignored the nickname Alia used, slightly thinking he must have misheard, in favour of focusing on the other thing she said.

"Why would you need to thank me?" Alai tilted her head to the side and shot him a slightly confused look. "Luc, you helped me through my anxiety attack and stayed with me. No one's ever done that for me before. So, thanks." There was a beat of silence until Alia quickly leaned forward and hugged him. Suffice to say the Devil didn't really know what to do.

He waited for a second before awkwardly hugging her back. It was at that moment Dean walked into the room. The hunter shook his head and sighed quietly, causing Lucifer but not Alia to notice him and look up. "You two get through here now. You have some explaining to do." Alia flinched at the sudden voice and Lucifer instinctively held her closer, his glower following Dean as he left.

"Don't worry kid," Lucifer started standing up and offering his hand to Alia, "Dean wouldn't hurt you." Alia looked slightly reassured and took Lucifer's hand to stand up. The prophet slowly walked towards the door and didn't hear Lucifer's muttered, "Me on the other hand, that's a different story."


End file.
